The Mysterious Uchiha
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: This is my first FanFiction.
1. The Unknowing

The Mysterious Uchiha

Chapter 1: The Unknowing

"Uh...hi, my name is Ceruka...im kinda new here." Ceruka said studderingly. Standing inside the Ninja Academy, the blackish blue haired girl stood infront of a whole group of kids.

"Would anyone want to show me around?" Some of the kids got exicted while others went back to their seats. Ceruka skurnched her nose then started to talk again.

"The first two to catch me can show me around okay?" The kids shook their heads yes, Ceruka grinned a little evillish grin.

"This should be fun." Ceruka thought to herself. After thinking she did the tiger hand seal really fast then disappeared in a puff of smoke. All the kids wondered where she went, they all looked around and never noticed she was on the ceiling. Ceruka smiled and just sat on the ceiling upside down not worring about anyone who could pop up behind her. After about 5 mins of everyone wondering, Ceruka disappered and landed next to Sasuke who was in the second row of the desks. Sasuke just looked at her with a glare then focused on his thinking again. She thought he looked kinda mean but familier. Izumo and Kotetsu looked at Ceruka then appeared near her, they smiled when they tapped her on the shoulder. Ceruka jumped up from the sudden tap on her left shoulder.

"Dang it, I guess you guys will show me around then?" She tilted her head at the two boys standing infront of her. Kotetsu crossed his arms trying to act like he normally was, while Izumo was trying not to blush.

"So what's your names?" Ceruka asked while looking at the boys.

"...Im Kotetsu Hagane..." Kotetsu quietly said. He really didnt want to talk right now so he looked the other way.

"Um...hi...Im...Izumo Kamizuki..." Izumo said softly. The brown haired Genin infront of Ceruka started to blush, his face turning to a slight shade of red. Kotetsu turned his head to look at Izumo, he then smiled and nudged Izumo on his side.

"What's wrong with him?" Ceruka asked while looking at Izumo, who was still blushing. She then noticed Izumo go back to normal as Kotetsu nudged him hard.

"Huh? oh its nothing." Izumo turned his head to face Ceruka then started blushing again.

"I think he is embarressed by your beauty." Kotetsu said then smirked a little. Sasuke who was close to them looked at Ceruka then started to think about her a bit cause she looked like someone from his clan.

"Class take your seats." Iruka said while walking into the classroom.

"As you all might know we have a new student, Ceruka can you come up to the front of the classroom please." Iruka then waved for Ceruka to come up to the front, she followed the hand gesture and stared walking his way. When she got up to the front, Iruka put a hand on her shoulder and started talking again.

"This is Ceruka Uchiha. She is some what kin to our very own Sasuke Uchiha. Iruka said then did his little smile. Sasuke almost jumped out of his seat at the name of Uchiha coming after Ceruka. He gasped a little then started looking at her funny.

"Hmmm...can it be...?" Sasuke thought to himself while looking at the little Uchiha girl.

"Ceruka why dont you have a seat next to Sasuke, he is in the second row with the blue shirt." Iruka looked down at Ceruka and smiled. Ceruka then walked slowly over to Sasuke and sat down.

"Okay, everyone today Im anounsing your teams." After Iruka was done talking he took out a piece of paper with peoples names on it. As he read the paper everyone was wondering who their teams would be. Ino wondered if she would be with Sasuke and Sakura was thinking the same thing. Izumo wondered who he would be with cause he normally was with Kotetsu. Kotetsu didnt worry about it much and just crossed his arms as he sat in the third row of the classroom.

"Team One will be, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Team Two will be Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru..." As Iruka read the paper, Ino got really mad and started to glare at Sakura. While she was glaring Iruka got to the last teams.

"Team Seven will be Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." When Iruka read Sakura after Naruto's name this made Naruto really really happy, that he jumped out of his seat cheering. As he read that same team, when Sasuke's name came after Sakura's, Sakura was cheering to it.

"Lastly Team Eight will be Kotetsu, Ceruka, and Izumo." When the last team was called Kotetsu cheered a little at the names that came after his.

"YAY!" Kotetsu pretty much screamed out.

"Kotetsu settle down." Iruka said calmly.

"Yes sir..." Kotetsu said then crossed his arms again.

"I will anounse your sensei's at 3pm sharp. Class Dismissed." Iruka said then watched as everyone stared walking out of the classroom door.

"Ceruka can you stay after school for a few minutes please?" Iruka said while walking up to her.

"Yes sir." Ceruka said with her head down, she then tilted her head up to look at Kotetsu and Izumo.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." The two boys shook their heads and left, leaving Iruka alone with Ceruka.

"What did you want to talk about Master Iruka?" Ceruka said with curiousity.

"I wanted to talk about your headband." Iruka said with a little bit of tone in his voice.

"My headband...? but why?" Ceruka asked then flipped her head over and started to untie her headband.

"Yes your headband...may I ask where you got it from?" Iruka asked then looked at the headband.

"I got it from my father why?" Ceruka answered then flipped her head back over and handed it to Iruka. Iruka took the headband and rubbed his fingers across the huge gash that was across the top of it.

"Your father? Hmm well you see this gash? That gash indicates your a missing-nin from this village." Iruka explained to the little girl infront of him.

"I didnt know that. That could explain the gash on my father's headband." Ceruka said while looking at the headband.

"Ceruka if you were seen wearing this headband you would have been kicked out of this village. If I give you a new one you have to promise to hide the old one." Iruka said with some anger in his voice.

"Okay but what if father doesnt want me to wear the new one?" Ceruka said while tilting her head to the side.

"If you father trys to hurt you or try to force you to wear the old one, you can always come to my house or one of your friends houses, okay?" Iruka said while handing her, her old headband and a new one from the drawer of his desk.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Ceruka said while flipping her head over and starts to put on the new headband on.

"I'll see you later, bye Master Iruka." Ceruka said while finishing the tieing of her headband.

"Okay see you at 3pm Ceruka." Before he could finish his sentence Ceruka was gone in a puff of smoke.

When Ceruka reappered she was next to Izumo and Kotetsu who were in a near by forest training.


	2. The Truth Comes Out!

_Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out!_

"What happened?" Kotetsu asked kinda hyperly.

"Oh nothing, we just talked a little bit about me." Ceruka said. When she was done she started to look around a bit, Izumo started to look at her funny.

"Whoa what's wrong with your eyes?" Izumo asked with a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ceruka asked, feeling her face to see if anything was wrong.

"Yeah they are all Sharinganish." Kotetsu pointed out then examined her eyes, trying not to look directly into them.

"Yes my are Sharingan...they've been this way since I was eight after I mastered them, why do you ask?" Ceruka started to talk then looked at them.

"Well the only other people with Sharingan eyes besides Sasuke is Master Kakashi and Itachi." Izumo said with his eyes closed sorta thinking who they were.

"Itachi is my father, but I never heard of this Master Kakashi person." Ceruka said then looked up at the sky.

"WHAT?! Itachi is your father?!" The two boys screamed out at her.

"Yes why? Is that a problem?" Ceruka asked confused like.

"Well he is a ruthless shinobi, he almost killed his brother Sasuke, he killed his own clan. What else do I have to point out?" Izumo said with a little anger in his voice.

"I never knew that about him.. he doesn't tell me much. All he does is help me train and give me food, that's all." Ceruka sorta yelled back at him then stopped.

"Im sorry for yelling at you guys...I just dont want to hear this kinda stuff about my father." Ceruka soflty said.

"Well Im sorry too...but you needed to know, he could try to hurt you if you disobey him or something. We were just trying to help." Izumo said then put a hand ont he side of her face and smiled.

"From now on if you need our help just ask okay?" Kotetsu said then nudged Izumo a little to move his hand from Ceruka's face.

"Heh...oh sorry." Izumo said while blushing a little. Izumo smiled again then removed his hand from the side of her face. At the same time Ceruka smiled a little then looked at them both.

"Hmmm...so who is this Master Kakashi perosn you guys said had the Sharingan?" Ceruka wanted to know who this person was, maybe he could help her with her father.

"Huh oh, he is the sensei of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. I guess you could say he is the type of guy who doesn't pass people into graduating. He is very strict or atleast that's what I've heard." Izumo talked a little louder than normal then stoped at the sound of Kotetsu.

"That's most of the same stuff I've heard too, but i also heard he knows over 1000 jutsus and is called "The Copy Ninja Kakashi." There is something else. Master Kakashi only has one Sharingan eye. It is unknown how he got it but it was supposivly surgicly implanted." When Kotetsu stopped talking Ceruka was in shock. Kotetsu looked at her funny then at Izumo. Izumo looked back at him with an odd face.

"Hmmm...so what your saying is he isnt part of the clan?" Ceruka snapped out of her shocked look then finished her sentence.

"Do you think he can help?" She said tilting her head a bit to face the boys that were next to her.

"Hmm...its hard to say. Maybe if we ask him nicely, but on one condition." Izumo then glared at Kotetsu.

"What?! What did I do?" Kotetsu raised his arms infront of him and waved them like he didnt do anything.

"You promise not to argue with him. Everytime we see him, you start an arguement with him." Izumo then lowered his glare. Kotetsu then plopped his head down and looked at the ground in defeat.

"Come on. We can check his house." After Izumo finished talking, they all started to dash away from the field and back into the village. They dashed around for about 10 minutes then found a large grey building with a red roof. All of them looked up at the tall building and said "wow", they then went up to the door and Kotetsu knocked on it. After a few seconds the door opened and a tall figure stood in the door way.

"Hello?" A figure in a Jounin outfit and silver hair with a headband over his left eye said.

"Oi! Master Kakashi." Izumo cheerfully said to the figure.

"Oh hi boys...and who is your friend?" Master Kakashi said while scratching his head.

"This is Ceruka Uchiha." Kotetsu said with an evil grin. Master Kakashi knew who it was but didnt think she remembered him so he just played along.

"WHAT?! Please come in, we can talk there." Master Kakashi's eye went huge then he opened the door for them. The three Genin walked inside then took off their sandals, they all kinda fliched to the coldness of the hard wood floor.

"Burr..It's soo cold in here.." Ceruka kindly said.

"Oh Im sorry, I havn't been home lately." Kakashi then walked over to the heater and turned it on. While he turned on the heater Ceruka looked around his home a little bit surprised to see nothing out of the ordinary in his house.

"Is that better?"Master Kakashi said quietly. He looked at Ceruka and thought of the old days when he would watch over her.

"Yes thank you." When Ceruka stopped talking, Kotetsu rolled his eyes, Izumo then slapped him.

"Oww.." Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head.

"So tell me, your part of the Uchiha clan then?" Kakashi said, he walked over to his bed and started to put on his gloves.

"Yes, Itachi is my father." Ceruka said then put her head down. Kakashi knew that Itachi wasnt her father but still played along.

"Hmmm...we cant let this get out." Kakashi wanted to scream out Itachi's name but didnt, he looked down at Ceruka then took off his headband off his left eye.

"Ceruka look at me." Kakashi asked her then slipped his last glove on. Ceruka tilted her head up and was looking directly at him. Kotetsu and Izumo stepped back a little just in case anything happened.

"You DO have a Sharingan eye." Ceruka squeaked on the "do" part of the sentence, she started to stare into his sharingan eye.

"Ceruka are your eyes mastered yet?" Kakashi asked while looking at her with his unsharingan eye closed.

"Yes almost more than my father's" Ceruka said softly.

"Im going to show you something..but I need your total trust." Kakashi put his hands on her shoulders while still looking at her.

"Ok...you guys stay back and if anything happenes you watch for it." Ceruka turned her head to Izumo and Kotetsu who were standing close to the door.

"Yes, we will." They both said then stared at them closely. Ceruka turned her head back to Kakashi and said "Okay Im ready." With that last word spoken Kakashi's sharingan eye started spinning. Ceruka was then transported to when Itachi killed his own clan. Kakashi stood next to her and told her not to speak. If she spoke it would all go away. All of a suddden two figues appeared, one was Sasuke and the other was Itachi. Itachi was smirking then started laughing really evilly at his little brother. Sasuke looked to the ground at two more figures lying dead infront of Itachi.

"What did you do to them?! Why did you Kill the whole clan?!" Sasuke screamed at Itachi then started crying. Itachi didnt seem to care and smirked again.

"I was only testing my strength." Itachi laughed again then went over and kicked Sasuke in the stumach.

"Ughh." Sasuke landed on the other side of the room.

"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and live in an unsightly and run and cling to life." And with that said Itachi was gone...leaving Sasuke on the floor crying. Kakashi patted Ceruka's shoulder and they were back in his house.

"I...I...never knew anything like that. I never thought my father could do something like that." Ceruka said scarcfully.

"It's not your fault, he never wanted you to know." Kakashi said trying to cheer her up.

"Come on you still got us right?" Izumo said then started to walk over to her.

"Yes...it is always good to have friends." Ceruka murmered then giggled a little.

"Ceruka if you ever need help with anything, this includes you boys too, please dont hesitate to ask me." Kakashi put his headband back over his sharingan eye.

"Okay we will." Kotetsu was trying not to argue with Master Kakashi. He wanted too so bad though, it was really hard for him to keep it in.

"We have to get going now, we have to do some training." Izumo said then nudged Kotetsu who was gritting his teeth together.

"Thank you for everything Master Kakashi." Ceruka gratefully hugged him, Izumo got a little ticked off then nudged Kotetsu as all three of them disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

"Ceruka dont let him hurt you, Im not strong enought to beat him, only Uchiha clan members with Mastered Sharingan or above are able to beat him." Kakashi thought to himself then smiled under his facemask.


	3. The Unexpected Twist

**_Chapter 3: The Unexpected Twist_**  
  
About a half an hour after being at Kakashi's house, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Ceruka were appeared at the training grounds.  
  
"That was fun." Kotetsu eggzagerated a bit.  
  
"So what happened when Master Kakashi did the Sharingan eye on you?" Izumo kindly asked, he looked at Ceruka who's head was leaned down to the ground, he wanted to say something but he didnt, he thought i was better to say nothing than to mess up on what he was gonna say.  
  
"He showed me what my father did to his clan... How could he do such a thing?!" Ceruka leaned her head up and started to yell. Kotetsu and Izumo looked at her, their faces all sad cause they didnt like seeing her like this.  
  
"I dont know, but what he showed you must have been true." Izumo said then put his head down, he started to look at the ground, his hair covering his left eye, he smiled a little then leaned it back up.  
  
"COME ON YOU GUYS! We need to stop worriing and TRAIN!!! Itachi maybe strong but Ceruka can handle it." Kotetsu started to yelling then calmed down when he looked at Ceruka's sad face.  
  
"That is if I dont back talk him or anything like that." Ceruka softly said, she then smiled a little to show them that she was getting cheered up.  
  
"Yeah just be careful not to do that." Izumo worriedly said. After they were done talking Kotetsu walked over to a tree and started to punch and kick at it. While Kotetsu was punching the tree Izumo looked at Ceruka, he smiled a little then started to send punches at Ceruka, one of them went for her face, another went for her side, he then smirked a little. When his fist was about an inch from her face she put up an arm to block it, she then jumped to the side to dodge the other punch, she then turned her head to look at Izumo, her face smiling a little.  
  
"Nice block." Izumo murmmered then put his hands to his sides and into his pockets.  
  
"Heh thanks." Ceruka smiled again, her sharingan eyes kinda glisening from the light of the sun going down into the horizon. When Ceruka was smiling, Izumo smiled back, he started leaning forward like he was trying to kiss her cheek, but Kotetsu popped up and ruined the moment.  
  
"Izumo what are you doing?" Kotetsu grinned evilly while looking at him. Izumo stopped what he was doing then turned his head to look at Kotetsu, Izumo's eyes had a dark glar in them.  
  
"Fine, okay Ill go back to my punching tree then...geez." Kotetsu turned around and walks off to the tree was just punching. When he got back to the tree, Kotetsu raised a fist and started to punch at it, bark flying everywhere from the fierce punches Kotetsu was sending at it. Once Izumo was satisfied with Kotetsu punching the tree, he turned back to Ceruka and smiled again.  
  
"Heh...sorry about that." Izumo softly said to Ceruka, his dark brown eyes kinda glowing just a bit.  
  
"It's okay, but what was that all about anyways?" Ceruka asked curiously.  
  
"Huh? Oh it was nothing. Nothing at all. Just dont worry about it. We should go and train dont you think?" Izumo said with a laid back look on his face, trying to hide what he was thinking.  
  
"Heh Heh okay." And with that said Ceruka was already walking to a tree. When she got to the tree she started to punch and kick at it like Kotetsu was doing to his tree. Izumo was watching her everymove, well he was a proctor after all, and proctors watch a person's everymove to see if they are doing it all right. Once the tree Kotetsu was punching at was about halfway broken into the bark, he stopped punching at it and was breathing really hard, he moved his face to look at Izumo, he stared to glar at him then startted to talk.  
  
"IZUMO?! WHY ARNT YOU TRAINING?! STOP STARING AND TRAIN!!!" Kotetsu aragently yelled at Izumo from a distance, then stuck up his hand and made the tiger seal, as his hand was in the tiger seal, Kotetsu was conjuring up some copies of himself, suddenly 2 more Kotetsu's popped up and they all started to punch at the tree, the tree then fell over from the combined power of them. When the tree was to the ground, the copies disappeared and Kotetsu fainted to the ground, but before he fell, Izumo snapped out of his staring state and appeared next to Kotetsu grabbing him.  
  
"Kotetsu are you alright?!" Izumo sorta yelled at him, but then stopped cause he was trying to be nice to him.  
  
"Ughhh..." Kotetsu groaned a little. After a few minutes Ceruka noticed Kotetsu and it didnt take her long to get over by his side.  
  
"What happened to Kotetsu?" Ceruka calmly asked, she then kneeled by the out cold body to see if he was ok. As she was thinking he was out cold, suddenly...the body that was first fainted opened it's eyes and kissed Ceruka on the lips. Kotetsu grinned evillly, after doing so he then got up and looked at Ceruka. Ceruka was in shock, her sharingan eyes all wide, the black in her eyes was pracitly covering the crimson in her eyes. Izumo was surprised as well, his eyes were about to pop out of his head, he didnt think Kotetsu would go that far.  
  
"Izumo now that is how you kiss a girl." Kotetsu laughed kinda evilly to himself then looked at Ceruka who was blushing.  
  
"But..you didnt have to go so far." Izumo tried to say without blushing.  
  
"Yeah I know but I had to prove something to you." Kotetsu started to whip the dirt from his pants. Ceruka was still in shock but her sharingan eyes started to go back to normal. After a few more minutes she got out of the shock state and got up, she tilted her head at the two of them.  
  
"Okay...did that really just happen?" Ceruka asked with a little high squeak in her voice.  
  
"Umm..yeah duh." Kotetsu said kinda like a jerk.  
  
"Oh I thought so..." Ceruka put a hand on her face and started to rub the side of her face. Kotetsu was still grinning by the time Ceruka was done rubbing the side of her face. Izumo was still a little shocked but then went over and puched at a tree furiously. He was probably dushing out three punches a second. He was PISSED!!!  
  
"Err..." Izumo made a noise when he noticed his knuckles started bleeding.  
  
"Izumo..?" Ceruka said in a worried way then stuck her arm out, like she was reaching out to him.  
  
"You best leave him alone, he will get over it in a bit." Kotetsu explained then put a hand on Ceruka's left shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I guess...but...we can't leave him like this." Ceruka said then put her head down to the ground.  
  
"We have to get going, in a few minutes Master Iruka will announce our Sensei's." Kotetsu said then started to head back towards the Academy. Izumo heard him say that then started walking towards the Academy as well. Ceruka and Kotetsu followed him, trying to keep a short distance between them and Izumo, they were about 5 feet way the whole time they were walking. Sometimes while they were walking Izumo would get the urge to look behind him but didnt. Izumo was thinking that Ceruka didnt like him and liked Kotetsu, but the fact was..was that Ceruka liked Izumo not Kotetsu. 


End file.
